1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical apparatus, devices and/or systems for performing endoscopic surgical procedures and methods of use thereof. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to selectable gear boxes for electromechanical, hand-held surgical apparatus, devices and/or systems configured for use with removable disposable loading units and/or single use loading units for clamping, cutting and/or stapling tissue.
2. Background of Related Art
A number of surgical device manufacturers have developed product lines with proprietary drive systems for operating and/or manipulating electromechanical surgical devices. Some electromechanical surgical devices include a handle assembly, which is reusable, and replaceable loading units and/or single use loading units or the like that are selectively connected to the handle assembly prior to use and then disconnected from the handle assembly following use, in order to be disposed of or in some instances sterilized for re-use.
Many of these electromechanical surgical devices are relatively expensive to manufacture, purchase and/or operate. There is a desire by manufactures and end users to develop electromechanical surgical devices that are relatively inexpensive to manufacture, purchase and/or operate.
Accordingly, a need exists for electromechanical surgical apparatus, devices and/or systems that are relatively economical to develop and manufacture, to store and ship, as well as economical and convenient to purchase and use from the end user's perspective.
An additional need exists for the electromechanical surgical apparatus to incorporate a gear box that reduces a number of drive cables extending through an articulating neck assembly.